


a night in australia

by DangerousLiaisons



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Grethan - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Youtube RPF, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Grethan, Incest, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Romance, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Twincest, Unsafe Sex, Watersports, Wilderness Survival, and consenual, but its brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousLiaisons/pseuds/DangerousLiaisons
Summary: ethan gets scared overnight while they're trying to do their australia survival challenge. he turns to grayson for comfort and things escalate !this was in my brain and now here you go
Relationships: Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	1. in the night

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't watch the dolan twins that much i just watched that one video  
> so if it's ooc thats why lol
> 
> let me know what ya think!!

“Bro?”

A swooshing noise filled in as a reply. It whisked some leaves off nearby trees and sent ripples down the river, invisible in the darkness of the night. Ethan’s chattering teeth complimented the wind nicely. Both chilling sounds.

He was over this challenge. Of all the things Grayson had had him do, this was probably his least favorite. Sure, they were both playing up the drama for the sake of well, drama, but there was certainly a generous amount of truth to it. He hated this. All of it. The only thing he was enjoying about it was the alone time he was getting with his brother.

“Bro? You up?” Ethan repeated.

Again, no reply. Just rattles and wind and various animals chirping and croaking and probably crawling all over him. He was really over it.

“Fuck,” he whispered, looking around.

He _knew_ things were out there. He _knew_ things were biting him and crawling all over his skin. He _knew_ something dangerous was probably going to get them at some point in the night. Grayson was more fearless about these things. Always so ready to dive in headfirst. Ethan feared it. He feared everything happening around him. The fatigue was making him delirious, he knew, but he couldn’t help it.

He couldn’t stress how underprepared he was for this. He had no idea it would drop this cold at night. No idea he would lose energy so quickly. No idea it would be this hard. Of course he knew it would be hard, but _this_ hard? _This_ scary?

Ethan sighed. Grayson was having trouble sleeping, just as he was, but he was now getting some rest. He contemplated what to do. He was cold and scared. That was established. Grayson felt warm as Ethan touched his arm.

“Gray,” he whispered, shaking him, “Jesus.” He’d given in. Grayson could fall back to sleep later.

“What? What? What’s wrong?” Grayson said, stuttering and quickly sitting upright.

“Nothing. I’m sorry,” Ethan said. “I’m just so fucking cold. And I’m scared. I’m sorry.”

“Jesus, bro,” Grayson scoffed. “You scared the shit out of me. I was actually getting some sleep.”

“I’m sorry, bro.” Ethan let go of his arm. “Sorry. Go back to sleep.”

Grayson sighed. A deep, audible breath.

“Fuck. I’m sorry,” he said, after another deep breath. “I’m sorry. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Ethan. You already woke me up, it’s fine. I didn’t mean to snap at you,” Grayson said, in a nicely calm tone.

Ethan didn’t reply.

“You’re scared?” Grayson asked, remembering what his brother had said just a few moments ago.

“And cold,” Ethan added.

“No shit.”

“Forget it.”

“Dude. Come on.”

“Yeah, I’m fucking scared. This place is fucking creepy as shit. I hate it out here. I want to quit,” Ethan spat.

“Please, we can do it, Ethan. We just have to keep trying,” Grayson said, retreating to his soothing voice.

Ethan sighed. He let the silence fall again for a while.

“For you,” is all he whispered. It was sincere.

“Come here,” Grayson replied.

Ethan was hesitant.

“Come on. It’s fine.”

They rarely cuddled. If they did, it was almost always on accident, falling asleep watching a movie or something. Sure, they were always close and touchy with each other, but not cuddly. Ethan supposed this was a dire circumstance. He skootched closer.

Grayson wrapped his arm around Ethan soon after. Ethan was right, his brother was warm.

“Better?” Grayson asked.

“Much.” Ethan nuzzled into Grayson’s chest without thinking.

“Yeah,” Grayson agreed.

It fell silent again for a while. The sounds of nature came back into the foreground and the two twins simply listened, unable to sleep. The ground, being as uncomfortable as possible it seemed, caused them to shift several times. Ethan ended up with his head on his brother’s chest. Arms around each other.

“I’m sorry I snapped,” Grayson whispered.

“An apology? From Grayson?” Ethan smirked.

“Shut up. It’s not that rare.”

“Thanks, bro.”

“Less scared now?”

“Yeah. Still feeling like we might die out here, but less scared with you.”

“I appreciate it, Ethan. You sticking it out for me. I appreciate it a lot, bro,” Grayson said. His fingers instinctively running along Ethan’s arm.

“Thank me if we don’t die.”

“You really think we’re gonna die out here?”

“I don’t know, dude. It’s fucking scary.”

“Come on. You know I won’t let anything happen to you,” cooed Grayson.

Ethan wasn’t used to seeing Grayson so vulnerable and soft. Well, he was. Because off camera they were a lot closer and more real with each other. But this was always nice.

“I love you, Gray.”

“Love you too, bro.”

Grayson didn’t know why but he kissed the top of Ethan’s head. Ethan thought nothing of it except for how nice it was.

“I won’t let anything happen to you either,” Ethan replied.

“Thanks, bro.”

“But,” Ethan said. “We need to not do something like this for a while.”

“We’ll see,” Grayson laughed softly.

“We sure will,” Ethan rolled his eyes.

“You never know. If we just change our attitude and mindset, we could really have fun out here, babe.”

“Babe?”

“I meant bro.”

“Okay, babe.”

“Shut up,” Grayson said, gently pushing his brother off him.

“Fuck that,” Ethan stated. “You’re not getting rid of me. We’re cuddling until it’s hot again.” He repositioned himself back on Grayson’s chest. Grayson resumed tracing Ethan’s biceps.

“Maybe we’ll die and we won’t have to worry about cuddling,” Grayson said sarcastically.

“Don’t say that, Gray.”

“Sorry, we can cuddle any time you want.”

“You know that’s not what I was talking about,” Ethan rolled his eyes.

“I know,” Grayson laughed. “Being serious though.”

“Yeah?” Ethan asked.

“Yeah, it’s nice.”

“Yeah.”

Grayson held him tighter.

“My hands are so cold,” Ethan said.

“Put them on me, they’ll warm up,” Grayson replied.

Ethan slid them under Grayson’s shirt, feeling his brother’s abs.

“Jesus, babe, your hands are fucking freezing,” Grayson yelled.

“You told me to put them there!”

“I didn’t know they were that cold.”

“They’re staying there.”

“You’re a shit.”

“You love it,” Ethan stated, tilting his head upwards.

Grayson tilted his head slightly down. It was dark but they could just meet each other’s gaze. They felt each other’s breath. They felt each other’s skin. They felt each other’s tension.

Grayson leaned in and kissed Ethan.

Ethan’s breath hitched. He waited a few moments and then kissed back.

It felt good.

They held each other in a slow kiss for a while, very soft and gentle. Then Grayson pushed in more. Ethan opened his mouth a little more. They started pushing into each other. Ethan felt Grayson grab his hair. Grayson felt Ethan scratch his abs.

They kissed more. Their tongues met each other for the first time and it became passion. Grayson let out a growl as he started grinding into his brother. Ethan’s breath hitched again. Grayson became amorously assertive. Biting Ethan’s lips. Licking his tongue. Kissing him like he’d never been kissed.

Ethan felt his brother’s erection through his shorts. It was shocking to say the least. He was sure Grayson could feel his too. They hadn’t really seen each other naked too much in their lives. Ethan knew they were both well-endowed. But he could feel his brother was bigger. He wanted it. He grinded back.

Grayson kept kissing and kissing him. On his lips. Then down his jawline and to his neck. He left a hickey on his neck. Didn’t care if anyone saw. He left another one on his shoulder.

“I want you,” Grayson growled again.

“Fuck, bro,” Ethan said.

“Babe,” Grayson corrected, smirking.

“Don’t call me that unless you mean it,” Ethan said.

“I fucking mean it.”

Grayson dove back in for more kissing. His hands roamed his brother’s body, down to his ass, pulling them closer.

Ethan decided to be assertive too, sliding his brother’s shirt off and kissing that beautifully muscular torso. Those pecs and those abs. His happy trail. Licking up and down them.

“Holy shit,” Grayson breathed.

Ethan kissed him. “If we die, and I still think there’s a chance we might, I’d want you before that.”

Grayson’s eyes lit up. “Like...”

“I know we have to save our energy and we should be getting sleep, but, Gray, please. Please, baby. I need you so fucking bad. I want to feel you.”

“Feel me where, baby?” Grayson asked, grinding harshly into his brother. He thought he might cum just from the talk alone.

“Please, Gray,” Ethan whined.

“Tell me, please, sweetheart. I just wanna hear you say it. I might cum from just that,” Grayson whispered.

“My fucking god,” Ethan cried. “It’s too hot. I’m gonna cum.”

“No, babe. Please. Save it. Let me hear it,” Grayson begged, biting love marks into his brother’s body.

“Please just fuck me,” Ethan finally said.

“Whatever you fucking want,” Grayson stated. “I mean it. I’ll do fucking anything for you.”

_What an explosion of love_ , Ethan thought. _Please don’t let it go away ever._

Grayson ripped Ethan’s shirt off and his hands ravaged his brother’s body.

“You’re fucking perfect,” Grayson whispered, overly assertively. “I just need to be in you.”

“God! Please!” Ethan yelled. “I’m gonna fucking cum if you don’t stop.”

Grayson slid Ethan’s pants off. Then his underwear. His dick sprung free.

“God,” Grayson whined. “Just for me.”

Ethan nodded in agreement.

Grayson went to town. Bobbing up and down, sucking his twin brother’s cock. He got it nice and wet. Went down to the base, to Ethan’s neatly trimmed pubes, back up to the tip.

Ethan dug his fingers into the dirt.

“You gotta stop. I’m gonna cum.”

“God, what have we become? Cumming this early on?” Grayson laughed, stroking his brother.

“Take off your clothes. Or, can I do it, please?”

“‘Course,” Grayson said. “I told you, anything for you.”

Ethan nodded and slid his brother’s lower layers off. His dick mirrored his own and sprung out of its confines. Ethan ran his fingers along it and could feel it was a few inches bigger than his own. He put it right in his mouth.

It took him a little longer than it took Grayson to get to the base. He loved that Grayson’s pubes were bushy and smelled manly. He loved how big his brother was. How good he tasted.

“Fuck,” Ethan panted, popping off Grayson’s cock. “I love that you’re bigger than me.”

“God knew I’d be topping you,” Grayson laughed.

“Would you let me fuck you one day?” Ethan asked, jerking his brother’s dick.

“Ethan. How many times do I have to say it. Anything for you.”

“God, I really fucking love you right now,” Ethan smiled. “How loving and sweet you’re being. Promise me this isn’t going anywhere. That this won’t stop.”

Grayson repositioned them both so that he was on top of Ethan, in between his brother’s legs, grinding their dicks together.

“This is fucking forever,” Grayson stated looking right into Ethan’s eyes.

“Fuck.”

Grayson kissed his way down his brother’s body, lifting him as he got low, giving him access to Ethan’s beautiful ass.

He slid his tongue in.

“Holy shit,” Ethan gasped.

“Never been eaten out?” Grayson asked.

“We can have that conversation later,” Ethan stated.

Grayson licked and licked and sucked, fucking his twin with his tongue. It was so wet and raw and intimate. They were both leaking precum like faucets.

“Okay, babe. I’m gonna fuck you now,” stated Grayson. “We don’t have lube so we gotta use spit. Tell me if it hurts.”

Grayson spit several times on his cock, rubbed it in until he was nice and wet. He started to push in.

“Oh, fuck, bro.”

“ _Babe_ ,” Grayson corrected once again.”  
  


“Babe,” Ethan repeated. “Still my brother though.”

“Always,” Grayson said, filling Ethan up with his cock.

“Okay, it hurts,” Ethan said.

Grayson immediately stopped and added more spit. “Spit in my hand, babe,” he said, extending his open palm. Ethan listened and Grayson lubed up again. “Better?”

“Fuck yeah.” Ethan started jerking himself off.

Grayson bent down so his body was touching Ethan’s and his mouth was at Ethan’s ear. “Wanna cum at the same time,” he whispered, fully thrusting.

“Gonna be soon then,” Ethan panted.

“Me too,” Grayson agreed.

He worked his dick in and out of his brother, fucking him raw and passionately.

“Jesus, you’re so fucking good.”

“You have no idea yet.”

Ethan couldn’t describe how good it felt to feel Grayson’s dick work itself in and out of him at the speed his brother was going. All the way in and almost all the way out. Bottoming out and thrusting fast. It was euphoric. He was so close. His brother kissed him.

“I love you so fucking much,” Grayson said in between kisses.

“I love you, too, baby,” Ethan replied.

“I can’t believe we waited so long to do this.”

“Me too.”

“Gonna cum in you. Gonna fill you up. So close.”

“Fuck,” Ethan said. “Me too. About to.”

“Fuck.”

“Fuck!” they both yelled.

Grayson bottomed out and came. Ethan stroked until he shot at the same time. Painting his chest and face, some in his hair too. Grayson came so deep in his brother, Ethan felt it warm him up. Could feel his brother’s pulsing dick shoot rope after rope.

“God, fuck!” Grayson yelled. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Feels so fucking good. Cumming inside my brother.”

“Jesus Christ.”

They both safely knew that these were the best orgasms they’d ever had.

Grayson licked Ethan’s cum up. Off Ethan’s chest and face. Kissed Ethan so they could share it and drink it down.

He didn’t pull out for a while. He knew how empty they’d both feel when he did.

Grayson spoke up after several minutes of kissing. “Wanna fuck you again. Never wanna stop.”

“Jesus, Gray,” Ethan panted.

Grayson slowly pulled out. They both whined.

They lay naked for a while, tracing lines on each other’s nude bodies. Exploring. Trying to get hard again, but it was too cold and exhausting. Kissing nonstop.

They redressed. Resumed cuddling.

“We should really sleep,” Grayson said.

“Yeah.”

“You okay?”

“I...” Ethan trailed off.

“Tell me.”

“Just promise me that wasn’t a one-time thing. I don’t want it to be something you only felt in the moment.”

“Ethan. I promise. Now stop worrying. We have an adventure to finish together tomorrow. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Ethan sighed and closed his eyes.

It wasn’t long after that they both drifted off to sleep. In the comfort of each other, they finally found peace.


	2. the next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. didn't think i'd have chapter 2 done this quickly but here it is lmao
> 
> hope you enjoy and don't forget to give kudos and comment pleaseee :)

Ethan’s worst fears came to life. It turned out that he’d rather have gotten bitten by something or gotten sick or literally anything else besides this. Grayson didn’t love him. It was over before anything could even start.

They had woken up and Grayson had already moved away from him, no longer holding on tightly as he had in the night. Usually Ethan was the one that was opposed to anything mushy or cuddly between them in videos, but as the day progressed, Ethan realized Grayson had flipped those roles. He was desperate for Grayson’s love and affection and he was getting none.

Ethan whined more and more as they continued. Both because he wanted to sabotage, or forfeit at least, the challenge and go home, and because he was growing more and more hurt with Grayson’s cold shoulder.

They explored. Tried to find food. Tried to find water. Nothing was working. It was scalding hot. Grayson was being caring in a typical brotherly way, but not the way Ethan wanted or needed. It was sending him a clear message: last night was, despite Grayson’s assurances, a one-time thing. Ethan blamed himself partly. Grayson was always being cute with him, or at least trying to, and he would always reject his brother.

Some relief came when they cooled off in the river. Jumping off the tree, soaking in the water, splashing each other and having fun. Grayson was touching him a little. Caresses underwater, pulling his hand back towards the river when they’d get out, rubbing Ethan’s shoulders. It was nice. But Grayson avoided eye contact mostly. They’d stare when the camera was off, but it was as if Grayson was made of stone. Ethan couldn’t read anything. No emotion in Grayson’s eyes. Any twin telepathy they had once tested out in a video was now... malfunctioning.

Grayson would laugh, but Ethan didn’t know if it was love anymore. Or ever was.

Once they reached the ocean, Ethan had just about had it. The water was nice and cool and refreshing and all, but really, it wasn’t worth it.

He could’ve kissed Ricky after they decided the mud-crab Ricky spotted was the last straw. They gave up. Ethan was too exhausted to show how excited he was. They were going home.

Grayson spent most of the ride talking to Nick. Ethan sulked.

They got to the Airbnb and Ethan was excited that he and Grayson would get to be alone again at night.

“I call the master,” Grayson said, as they discussed the house.

Ethan’s heart sank. There went his hopes of spending the night with his brother. He clearly wanted to be alone.

He shook his head and centered the conversation on showering. It wasn’t long before they were both in their separate bathrooms, scrubbing themselves clean in their showers.

Ethan tried not to think about his disappointment in Grayson. It wasn’t hard to be distracted once a pair of hands covered his mouth from behind.

Ethan tried to scream.

***

Grayson wanted to scream.

First, he was beginning to realize there was no way they were going to make it to the end of the challenge. It was too hard and Ethan was really struggling. He was too, but watching Ethan struggle like that had him not caring about any stupid challenge.

Second, he wanted nothing more than to kiss Ethan again and assure him that everything was okay. He knew his brother and he knew his brother was internally freaking out.

Grayson knew he was acting normal again. Well, the old normal. Ethan wanted the new normal. They both did. But Grayson was acting like they did every video. Bickering and yelling and being brothers. There were slight hints of love and care, making sure Ethan was okay, but they never exceeded standard brotherly concern.

And Grayson knew Ethan needed more. But how could he give him more when they had two other people with them? It wasn’t like it was a secret relationship that they could take public ever. Not to mention literally everything was being recorded for footage. Grayson had to be overly careful. Ethan was being moody and broody, but Grayson couldn’t do a thing about it.

_Thank fuck_ , he thought when they finally gave up. 

_Thank fuck_ , he thought when he scarfed down a little bit of food and drank some water.

_Thank fuck_ , he thought when he and Ethan got to the Airbnb and were about to shower.

He hated being a YouTuber sometimes. The constant recording really got to him. They recorded right up until they got in the shower and even then some. Grayson knew he had to be ridiculously careful.

He waited and waited, scrubbing himself immaculately in the meantime. Footsteps leaving eventually signaled no one was near him.

He dried off at warp-speed and then tied the towel around his waist and crept to Ethan’s room. The shower was also running there. He slid into the bathroom.

There was his brother. Wet and beautiful naked, getting clean.

Ethan had his back to him, didn’t see him or hear him and he didn’t want to startle him into yelling. No, that would attract attention. 

He dropped the towel and decided the best option would be to sneak into the shower with Ethan and put his hands around his mouth until he calmed down. So, that’s what he did.

“Fuck!” Ethan yelled after Grayson took his hands away.

“Shut up,” Grayson whisper-yelled back.

“I—”

Grayson shut him up with a kiss.

Ethan whined and melted into his brother. They held each other tightly and kissed until they had to stop.

“I thought—”

“I know,” Grayson cut him off. “Listen, I love you so fucking much. I am completely _in_ love with you. Last night was not a one-time thing. Don’t ever fucking forget that.”

“Fuck, bro.” Grayson thought he could see the weight lifting off Ethan’s shoulders.

“ _Babe_ ,” corrected Grayson, smiling.

“Babe.”

“I know I wasn’t loving with you today. I know you were freaking out. I wanted to hold you and kiss you so badly. The guys and the cameras. There was no way,” Grayson state.

“I know. I just got scared because you seemed even more... platonic than usual,” Ethan replied.

“Maybe I went overkill. Paranoid I guess.”

Ethan shrugged.

“I’m sorry.”

“You said you called the master, too.”

“What?” asked Grayson.

“When we got to the house, you were like, ‘I call the master.’ It made me think you wanted to be alone,” answered Ethan.

“Dude. We were on camera. Everything on there is going to be an act with us from now on.”

Ethan sighed.

Grayson sighed back. “I’m sorry,” he said again.

“It’s okay. It makes sense. I just wish it wasn’t gonna have to be this way.”

“Should we talk about it?” Grayson asked.

“Later, okay? I wanna enjoy right now with you. My boy,” Ethan said.

“Boy...friend?” Grayson asked cutely. 

“Maybe,” Ethan smirked.

“Maybe?”

“Gotta earn it.”

“Tell me how. I’ll do whatever.”

“I love when you talk like that,” Ethan whined. “Like you want me so bad you’d do anything for me.”

“Because I fucking would, baby. I will tell you every day for the rest of our lives,” Grayson growled. He pressed them together, feeling their dicks both filling quickly, and breathed the words into Ethan’s ear. “You’re fucking mine. No one else gets to even fucking _look_ at you ever again, understand me?”

Ethan nodded, groaning and whimpering.

“And I’m yours.”

“Yours,” Ethan breathed as his brother nipped softly at his neck.

“I should mark you like my fucking territory. That’s what we should’ve done in the woods. Would’ve been appropriate,” Grayson grinned wickedly.

“Whatever you want,” Ethan replied.

“Yeah? You’re into in?”

“You’d be surprised all the things I’m into.”

“I can’t wait to find out,” Grayson smirked.

“Me too.”

“Alright, I want this to be messy. Filthy. Fucking depraved like the woodsmen we are.”

“Yeah? Have your way with me, baby,” Ethan grinned.

“Get out of the shower and get on your knees.”

Ethan shivered and obeyed.

Grayson followed him out and stood in front of him, holding his now hard dick. “Ready?”

Ethan nodded.

Moments later, Grayson was drenching his brother in piss. All over his gorgeously toned biceps and pecs and abs and chest. Of course, drenching his cock and balls for a while. Then up to his face and hair, soaking his brother. He almost came when he saw Ethan open his mouth and drink down some mouthfuls of piss.

He finished up and immediately pulled Ethan up to kiss him.

“Thank you,” Grayson said. “That was so fucking hot. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Gray. I loved,” Ethan replied. “My turn.”

Grayson got on his knees and stroked his dick vigorously. 

“Don’t cum yet,” Ethan commanded, knowing how close his brother already was.

Grayson stopped jerking off as Ethan pissed all over him. Mirroring the pattern that Grayson followed, Ethan drenched him in all the same places. Pubes, dick, chest hair, face, mustache, hair, everything. 

Grayson drank down several mouthfuls, savoring the taste. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d ever be drinking his brother’s piss. But he was so glad to be doing so.

He stood up and kissed Ethan again, a puddle of piss beneath them.

They returned to the shower and it wasn’t long before Ethan was on his knees again, swallowing around his twin brother’s dick. Grayson loved the sound of Ethan gagging. He wanted to get more aggressive, but knew that would come later on.

“I’m gonna cum and I want you to swallow,” Grayson stated. “And I don’t want you to break eye contact with me while you do it.”

Ethan nodded and immediately met his brother’s gaze. That alone was too much. Grayson let loose after Ethan bobbed up and down several more times. 

Ethan wasn’t expecting his brother to cum as much as he did. It was like a hose. It kept coming and coming and coming. He swallowed as best as he could, still looking up at Grayson. 

Then it was Ethan’s turn. Grayson was more than eager and swallowed Ethan’s dick down. He swirled his tongue around it and Ethan bucked his hips.

“We really...” Ethan trailed off. He was cumming already.

Grayson got to experience what Ethan did, an unexpected wave after wave of cum. He took it like a pro, staring at his brother, the two always mirroring each other.

Grayson stood up and they kissed. And kissed and kissed and kissed.

“God, I should piss on you every day,” Grayson smirked.

“Something tells me you’re way kinkier than I am.”

“You love it.”

“Obviously,” Ethan said.

“So,” Grayson began, “did I pass? Can I call you my boyfriend?”

“Of course.”

“Fuck yeah. I’m gonna fuck you so good tonight. We’ll make it last a while, okay?” proposed Grayson.

“Sounds great, sweetheart,” Ethan smiled.

“I should go back to my shower now,” Grayson stated.

“Yeah.”

They stared at each other for a few moments before Grayson pushed Ethan against the wall and started kissing him roughly again. They ground their dicks together as they started to harden again. Ethan wrapped his legs around Grayson, who lifted him up and pressed him to the wall.

Grayson kept him there with one hand and with the other, he lined his dick up to Ethan’s hole. He started to push in.

They were soon interrupted by a voice from the hallway telling them that the food was there. If they hadn’t ben starving, they would’ve ignored the call and just fucked. However, after not eating for over a day, besides a small snack from earlier, they were willing to prioritize food. For now.

Grayson put Ethan down and kissed him. “Until later, my love.”

“Later,” Ethan agreed.

“You gotta clean this up,” Grayson said as he stepped over the mess on the floor on his way out.

“Thanks for the help,” Ethan rolled his eyes.

Grayson slithered back into his bathroom unseen and got dressed, waiting for his hard-on to vanish, then met everyone downstairs in the kitchen. 

Right before eating, they recorded a little bit more. They were finally clean and free. Ethan couldn’t stop admiring how soft Grayson looked with his damp hair. He just wanted to cuddle. He wasn’t paying attention to anything Grayson was saying. He just looked _so fucking soft and warm_.

His stomach growled and they scarfed down all the pizza. Then the burgers. Everything they could.

They thanked Nick up and down, since they’d be leaving the next day, and exchanged numbers and everything.

Ricky eventually went to his room to shower and crash for the night, so the twins were finally alone. Almost instantly, they were in the master bedroom cuddling tightly. Grayson was as warm and soft as he looked.

They turned the TV on for white noise and held each other close, Ethan’s head on Grayson’s chest, arms wrapped around each other. Grayson’s lips were pressed to his brother’s head. It was quiet.

“I can feel that you’re tense, baby,” Grayson said.

“I...”

“Talk to me.”

“I’m sad.”

“Why?”

“We’ll never be able to come out,” Ethan replied.

“Bro, maybe we should just... not think about that. For now. Let’s enjoy the bubble.”

“I’ll try.”

“Good.”

They squeezed each other tighter.

“I can’t believe you rejected all my cuddles for so long,” Grayson scoffed. “And now look at you.”

“Rejected your cuddles?”

“Like in the video where we stayed up for the diamond play button. Literally on camera I wanted to cuddle with you. You said fuck that!” Grayson laughed.

“Okay, well, we have cuddled before. I just didn’t want to do it on fucking camera, bro,” Ethan retorted. “What other times?”

“Uh. I don’t know,” Grayson admitted. “But I know there have been others!”

“Sorry. Didn’t know you’ve been into me that long,” Ethan teased.

“Shut up. I just like cuddling with you.”

“Cleary.”

Grayson pushed him playfully.

“How long though?” Ethan asked.

“What?”

“Have you been into me?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think it’s been conscious at all, honestly,” Grayson stated. “Obviously, in hindsight I can see the signs. Always wanting to cuddle, admiring your body, wanting to spend a ridiculous amount of time with you. I didn’t put it together until it was happening last night. Just felt good to admit it and let myself act upon it.”

“Well, that was nice to hear,” Ethan whispered. “Sorry I didn’t want to cuddle sooner. I guess I was suppressing my own feelings. I don’t know. I’ve always thought you were crazy attractive, I just thought it was just in an admiring way, not romantic, too. But here we are.”

“I am crazy attractive, you’re right,” Grayson said.

“Especially with a beard,” Ethan agreed.

“How about the ‘stache?”

“Don’t even get me started. Looks so fucking good on you.”

“Thanks, babe. You look really good with your beard, too. You should grow it again.”

“For you,” Ethan cooed.

He shifted his leg against Grayson and could then feel his brother’s boner.

“Really?” he laughed.

“Dude. You have no idea how hard you make me literally all the time,” responded Grayson. “Do you know how hard it was to hide my boner in the woods because my stupid dick wouldn’t stop just from the sight of you shirtless?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Most beautiful man in the world,” Ethan whispered.

“Second only to you,” Grayson smiled.

Ethan tilted his head and kissed his brother. Then they were kissing harder. Then even more. Things tended to escalate quickly with them.

Ethan slid his brother’s comfy orange sweater off and kissed his body. So tan and toned. Smooth and ever so lightly hairy. Ethan kissed him like it was his profession.

Grayson stripped his brother fully.

“Maybe I did know,” Grayson said. “How much I wanted you. I dropped so many hints. So oblivious,” he continued, kissing his way up and down Ethan’s body. “Always so oblivious. Calling you my best friend, being so touchy with you, always wanting to dress you in outfits. So oblivious, baby.”

Ethan whined. “I want you.”

“Where?”

Ethan paused for a moment. He stripped the rest of Grayson’s clothes off.

“I want to be on top.”

Grayson grinned wickedly.

“Fuck yeah. Love when my big bro gets dominant.”

Ethan kissed his neck and climbed on top of him. “Gonna make you feel good.”

Grayson bucked his hips upwards into his brother’s, moaning as Ethan kissed him.

“The handcuffed video!” Grayson yelled.

“Huh?” Ethan said, not fully paying attention.

“I cuddled the shit out of you that night and you fucking loved it,” answered Grayson.

“Dude,” Ethan replied, kissing his brother and lining up his dick.

“I loved that night. You were stuck with me. Was so nice to share a bed.”

“Cute,” Ethan smiled.

He spit several times into his hand and lined up his dick.

“Gonna make you feel as good as you made me feel,” Ethan murmured.

“Please, baby. I want it so bad.”

Ethan started to push in. Grayson wasn’t stretched or open, but they were impatient. As always.

Ethan’s tip was buried inside Grayson’s ass when a knock came at the door.

“Grayson?” Ricky’s voice said. “Can I come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!!!!
> 
> at the rate i went with these two chapters, chapter 3 could but up tomorrow. but knowing me it could also be up in a month so idk!! thanks for reading!!


	3. all the future days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the third and final chapter! i hope yall enjoy!!  
> i’m kinda realizing that these three chapters should be read continuously as one so if you wanna reread that’d be cool :)

“Fuck you, bro,” Ethan spat.

“You know what? Fuck you too, Ethan,” Grayson spat right back.

“You’re such a fucking dick. Come find me when you wanna apologize,” said Ethan.

“Don’t fucking count on that,” said Grayson.

With that, the two stormed away to their bedrooms, slamming the doors behind them. They both felt dizzy. Like everything they wanted was crashing down around them. And god it hurt.

_ *** _

_ three days earlier _

__

“Grayson?” Ricky’s voice said. “Can I come in?”

Ethan and Grayson looked at each other, frozen and eyes wide.

Ethan opened his mouth, but Grayson was quick to cover it with his hand.

“What’s up, bro?” Grayson asked.

“I’m just reviewing some of the footage and I can’t find one of the memory cards. I think I gave it to you, right?” Ricky replied.

“Umm,” Grayson said, looking around. And there it was on his night table.

He looked at Ethan, his hand still over his mouth. “Get under the bed,” he whispered.

Ethan obliged quickly. Grayson covered his body with the sheets.

“Oh, yeah, I have it in here. Sorry, dude. You can come in,” Grayson said.

Ricky opened the door. Grayson’s hands shook as he grabbed the memory card and tossed it to Ricky, who completely missed. Meaning Ricky would have to bend down and grab it. And Ethan was under the bed. Completely naked.

It felt like an hour in the time that passed as Ricky bent down and grabbed the card. Grayson’s heart skipped several beats, he felt.

In reality, it only took a second. Ricky bent down and picked it up.

“Thanks, Grayson,” he said.

He then closed the door behind him.

“Holy fuck,” Grayson whispered.

Ethan waited until he could no longer hear Ricky’s footsteps walking away. He jumped back on the bed, his dick still hard as ever.

“That was hot,” Ethan said.

“Oh, my god,” Grayson laughed, exhaling. “You like almost getting caught?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Grayson scoffed.

Ethan re-lubed his cock with his spit. He wanted to push into Grayson so badly, but he stifled his impatience with another thought.

That thought became action a few moments later, with his tongue inside his brother’s tight hole, bathing it and tasting it. Feeling the few hairs around it, fucking it, making love to it. All with his tongue. 

Grayson’s cock dribbled cum and he whined, grasping at the headboard and curling his toes.

“Need you,” he panted. “Now.”

“Impatient,” Ethan laughed. But he didn’t dare keep his lover waiting. He spit into his hands and rubbed it all over his cock before pushing in.

“God, yes,” Grayson breathed.

“Can’t wait until we’re home,” Ethan said. “So I can fuck you all day and we won’t have to be quiet. I can make you scream my name.”

“Ethan,” cried Grayson. “Please.”

Picking up his pace, the twin on top leaned down to nip at the other’s ears. His hips worked like a god’s, snapping and humping Grayson just like he knew he needed.

The twin on the bottom dug his nails into the other’s back and moaned at the friction and feeling of being filled by his boyfriend. His brother’s abs rubbing against his hard cock is what sent him over the edge, though.

Just as Grayson came in between then, Ethan buried his cock all the way inside his brother’s ass, to his pubes, and climaxed. They stayed connected like that for a long while, breathing heavily and feeling their cocks pump and pulse. 

It was everything.

Ethan didn’t bother to pull out, just started fucking him again.

And before they knew it, they were back home safe, fucking nonstop. Kissing each other awake in the middle of the night to fuck, stripping each other during their workouts to fuck, surprising each other in the shower to fuck.

Grayson would make Ethan breakfast and bed which inevitably led to more sex. They had never felt better. Their sex drives were through the roof and they had each other to themselves.

Then the construction started. 

The two had decided that they wanted to renovate parts of the house. At first, they saw no problem with this. However, when they almost got caught in bed one morning by one of the workers, they decided to start sleeping in separate beds.

Of course, once the workers left for the day, they’d fuck and be themselves. But Grayon sometimes slept in later than normal, so they couldn’t be too careful.

It started slow. Sleeping apart wasn’t something they were unfamiliar with. But hiding a part of their identities and feelings were. Sure, they could go to a hotel for the night, but with fans and paparazzi following them, it was better to just stay home. And the construction was bound to last a while.

Ethan started slipping back into his insecure feelings and thoughts from Australia. Grayson would act distant around the workers and it hurt. Since videos took up a huge portion of their time, too, they still couldn’t be themselves.

Grayson threw himself into working out. He went into overdrive and was always gone when Ethan would look for him in the morning — or whatever time he woke up.

And then, on the last day of construction, Ethan asked the big question.

“What are we going to do?” 

“Hm?” Grayson responded, not fully paying attention.

“What are we going to do about us?” Ethan asked again. 

“What do you mean, bro?” Grayson looked up from his phone.

“This was a sneak preview — the workers. We’ll have to hide ourselves all the time.”

“I thought we agreed not to talk about this,” Grayson grumbled.

“That was weeks ago in Australia. And you know I get anxiety so I want to figure out some sort of plan. Short-term or long-term.”

“Just don’t think about it.”

Ethan scoffed. “Could you be any more indifferent towards me lately?” 

Before Grayson could reply, Ethan stormed off and slammed his door shut, locking it. He didn’t respond to a knock, text, or call the entire night.

In the morning, Ethan felt a bit more refreshed. He got out of bed at a normal time, put on his robe, and fixed himself a bowl of cereal. Through the kitchen window, he could see Grayson, naked, practicing some yoga outside. 

His body was gorgeous as ever and Ethan realized they hadn’t had sex, or even kissed or touched, in several days. 

Grayson stood for a moment, admiring the view over the hills. Ethan watched his twin rub his hands over his glistening abs and down to his penis, semi-hard. In the next moment, Grayson was pissing off the edge of their property. His stream carried far in the wind and landed somewhere in the untrimmed grass.

Ethan was aroused but also… admiring him? It was such a vulnerable and natural moment that Ethan forgot all of his troubles. 

He walked outside to watch Grayson finish his leak. It was silent for a few moments.

“I brought you a mat,” Grayson said, still looking off into the distance. He then turned to face Ethan. “In case you wanted to join me.” An apology, Ethan assumed, for last night.

Ethan smiled softly and grabbed the mat.

Grayson cleared his throat. “Naked, please,” he said, innocently. 

Ethan stripped and tossed his clothes to the side. The two stared for a few moments — each reflecting every part of the other. 

In silence, they mirrored each other’s poses and stances. None were particularly hard for either, with their incredible physiques and experience. But they progressively worked towards more challenging poses, with every part of their body exposed. Each barely took their eyes off the other.

Over the hour they spent in silence moving through poses, they went from flaccid to rock hard. Not in a fetishized way, but rather since the moment was so raw and tension-filled, they couldn’t help it. 

They watched and watched each other to see who would break first.

And eventually, Ethan slipped up. He panted as he lay down on the mat, looking up at the sky.

“You win,” he said. “I’m sorry I stormed away.”

Grayson sighed and finally collapsed onto his mat, too.

“I don’t feel like I won anything,” he said. “I’m sorry for being a dick.”

“You know about my anxiety about us,” Ethan said. “It hurts when you brush it off. And we’ve barely been able to spend time with each other recently with the construction and everything.”

“I know, bro, I'm sorry,” Grayson sighed again. “It just — I don’t know — irks me? When you get insecure like that.”

“Wait, what?” Ethan said as if he needed to take a physical step back.

“It feels like you don’t trust me or something,” Grayson replied. 

“Because I wanna talk about our future together?”

“No. Ethan, that’s not what I mean,” Grayson stated, realizing he was putting his foot in his mouth.

“Then what do you mean, Gray? I didn’t realize my anxiety was such an  _ irk  _ for you.”

“You're twisting my words now. That’s not what I said.”

The two sat upright and felt the tension tighten. 

“Every time I try to talk about this stuff you shut me down.”

“Maybe I don’t want to talk about it!” Grayson shouted.

“Well that’s not relationships fucking work, Grayson.” 

“You’re being dramatic, Ethan,” the other twin mocked.

“Fuck you, bro,” Ethan spat.

“You know what? Fuck you too, Ethan,” Grayson spat right back.

“You’re such a fucking dick. Come find me when you wanna apologize,” said Ethan.

“Don’t fucking count on that,” said Grayson.

With that, the two stormed away to their bedrooms, slamming the doors behind them. They both felt dizzy. Like everything they wanted was crashing down around them. And god it hurt.

Grayson seethed, he could feel the anger spilling out of his ears and mouth. How could his brother be so manipulative with his words? They had just started their relationship — what was this sudden need to figure out every single thing about their future?

Ethan’s clenched fists soon needed to wipe his tears away. All he wanted was his brother to reassure him that things were going to be okay no matter what. That  _ they  _ were going to be okay no matter what. Why was that so hard to get? Especially as a boyfriend. 

They both fell backwards onto their beds at the same time, covering up their nude bodies. Neither wanted to be so exposed and vulnerable anymore. 

Ethan napped. Grayson blasted music. Ethan woke up and painted. Grayson worked on woodworking projects. Ethan made a late lunch. Grayson jerked off several times. Loudly. Ethan drowned it out with music. 

And as the day went on, the heat only made things messier. It was abnormally hot. Even for California. Australia-level hot. And it just kept getting worse and worse. The humidity was at 100% and not even the air conditioning nor the pool could cool them down.

Ethan took a cold shower. Grayson somehow worked out. Ethan turned the house colder. Grayson fingered himself open on the couch, watching a porn of twins fucking. Ethan rolled his eyes. Grayson’s moans echoed throughout the house as he came. 

Ethan finally snapped. Nothing was working to cool himself down and he had had enough. He grabbed his brother and pinned him against the wall.

“You’re being a fucking dick and hurting my feelings. You’re acting like you fucking hate me and I can’t take it anymore. Please,” he said with tears in his eyes. 

“You’re the one being unreasonable!” Grayson shouted. “Can’t we just enjoy the fucking moment with each other?”

“It would be a whole lot more enjoyable if you just listened to me!”

“Jesus!” Grayson snapped, pushing his brother off him.

“Don’t push me, bro,” Ethan said, pushing Grayson.

“ _ You  _ don’t push  _ me _ ,” Grayson responded, once again pushing him.

The two stared at each other, trying to prepare for the next move. Their eyes filled with flames, they clenched their fists.

Then, before they knew what was happening, Ethan pinned Grayson to the wall again, but in a much different way this time. His lips against his brothers, they ground their naked bodies into one another, arms wrapped around and pulling them even tighter together.

And, with their ridiculous impatience and sex drives, Ethan was soon fucking his brother. And he was  _ really  _ fucking him. Like neither knew that sex could be so aggressive and lusting but still deep and loving. 

Ethan fucked him for hours, the only words they uttered were profanities and the other’s name. Ethan fucked him outside on the yoga mats, in the pool, over the kitchen counter, on the couch, in the shower, on the floor, in their beds, and just about everywhere else they could think of — in every position they could think of.

Ethan lost count of how many loads he deposited in his brother, but by the time they had finally finished — for the time being — it was night. They lay on the couch, cum covering both of them and leaking out of Grayson’s ass.

“Ethan,” Grayson panted. “Fuck.”

Ethan nodded. And after a few moments of silence, he heard sighs and soft whimpering. He looked over to see his brother wiping tears out of his eyes.

“Gray?” he asked, immediately taking his brother in his arms. “Tell me.”

“I— I’m,” Grayson muttered. “I’m so sorry. I’m just… I’m just so scared.”

“Of what?” Ethan ran his fingers through his twin’s hair.

“Of losing you. Our future. Everything. I just repress it all because it’s easier and I can’t even bring myself to think about it.” He wiped more tears away.

“Gray,” Ethan soothed. “If we figure out a plan now, we won’t have to worry. Why do you think I keep wanting to talk about it?”

Grayson halfheartedly laughed and nodded. “We need to communicate better,” he mumbled, then slowly sat upright. “As brothers and as boyfriends.”

Ethan nodded.

“I’ve been reading about communication today and… I need things from you that I’m not getting and I assume the same is true for you.”

Ethan nodded again. “What do you need from me?”

“I totally understand your insecurity. I’m paranoid about being caught and other times I’m just distant. I know we both need our alone time, but I guess I… just don’t communicate that well enough,” Grayson said. “I don’t want you to get insecure when I need that time or I put up an act for the public. It feels like you don’t trust me to love you.”

Ethan nodded and sighed. “I will work on that.”

Grayson smiled and kissed his brother’s hand. “Your turn,” he laughed softly.

“First, just tell me when you need your space. Then I’ll know it’s not because of me, dude. And I’ll work on being less insecure, for sure. But I need more affection to feel more secure, you know?”

Grayson nodded.

“Like reassurance that we’ll be okay and you love me. Physical touch and kisses. A little more loving and gentle with your words sometimes.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice about any of that,” Grayson smiled.

Ethan smiled back.

“And if we can’t be together because of people or something, can you just… I don’t know, give me a look or some sort of inconspicuous touch that reassures me?”

“That’s a great idea,” Grayson agreed. “I’ll do a bunch of stuff, okay?”

“Thank you,” Ethan kissed his brother’s hand. 

Then, Grayson let out a sigh. A long, appropriately dramatic sigh.

“That leaves the big one,” he said.

Ethan nodded nervously.

“I want you to know that your anxiety isn’t a burden. I love all of you. And you know I get anxious, too, sometimes. I just gotta work on not repressing my feelings so much.”

“And I’ll try not to catastrophize everything. I’ll try and take it more day by day.”

They both nodded.

“But,” Grayson said.

“We need to talk about it,” Ethan finished. 

“Yes, and,” Grayson said, bringing Ethan under his arm tightly on the couch, “I’ve been reading.”

Ethan looked confused. “About what? Twincest?” 

Grayson laughed. “No. Reassuring your partner. And I think I have a long-term plan.”

“Go on,” Ethan encouraged him eagerly. 

“Well the articles were talking about, like, cues and knowing each other’s needs. And it got me thinking, what if we just made those things more overt. Slowly, of course. But incrementally throughout our videos and daily lives to the point where we’re dropping hints.”

“Which would result in what?” Ethan asked.

“So, it would be so drawn out that it either makes it so it’s not as much of a shock if we ever decide to come out or get exposed — which hopefully doesn’t happen. And who knows, maybe we won’t be relevant enough when it all happens.”

Ethan fell silent. Grayson studied the quizzical look on his face. It was a few minutes later that Ethan finally replied.

“It could be kind of fun.”

“Yeah?” Grayson’s face lit up.

“Like, honestly we already act closer than most siblings anyways. So, there are probably already theories.”

“There are, I’ve read them. And the fanfiction. Some are kinda hot,” Grayson laughed. 

Ethan scoffed, laughing too. “Anyways, we could just have fun with it. It would bring us a little closer and do your whole plan.”

“Nice!” Grayson beamed, pecking Ethan on the lips.

“So what are some things we could do?”

“Glad you asked,” Grayson smiled, whipping out his phone and opening the notes app.

“Oh, boy.” Ethan smiled, grateful this is what Grayson was doing today, when he wasn’t being a dick.

“Alright,” Grayson began. “So first, we’ve talked about instances where we’ve had to share a bed in the past. That’s not new. But we could just mention how we share a bed sometimes but without providing a reason. We could literally say we like sharing a bed.” 

“Okay, I like that. Go on.”

“We could also mention that we cuddle and like to hold hands sometimes.”

Ethan smiled.

“So stuff like that would be great to start out with. Then we could work towards like incest jokes. We make references sometimes, but they could start becoming more overt.”

“Agreed.”

Grayson continued reading from his list. “We could get more handsy with each other, Just casual stuff at first, but then we could do some ‘accidental’ intimate touching. But definitely more touchy with each other; I wanna start that right away. Lots of hand holding. Don’t care how it looks.”

Ethan smiled harder and closed his eyes in bliss.

“Then we could get slightly more sexual. Like we already talk about sex, but we could talk about each other’s dicks or asses or abs in a casual way. God, I wanna talk about your abs.”

“For sure,” Ethan laughed.

“And we could do something a little weird for a second. Like, I could make the motion of jerking you off if we can fit it in naturally. Ooh, clips or videos could also ‘leak’ of random stuff — of any of this really.”

“True.” Ethan caressed his brother's arms and abs.

“And then we could get naked together in videos more often. Shirtless, obviously, been there, done that, gonna keep doing that. Even us in our underwear has been done. More of that. But I want us fully naked right next to each other, obviously blur our junk. But like, super hot, right?”

Ethan nodded. “Fuck yeah.”

“We can do this over years,” Grayson concluded, clicking off his phone. “We have our videos and the podcast and our social media and whatever we wanna ‘leak.’”

“I love you so much,” Ethan said, kissing him.

“I love you, too. Gonna be with you forever, okay?”

Ethan nodded, then the inspiration spread to him. “Ooh! We could sneak some dirty stuff in, like cumrags or cum stains or something. Wearing each other’s clothes with cum stains, please.”

“Now you’re talkin’,” Grayson grinned. “Would love it if we could sneak some piss talk in there.”

“Fuck yeah,” Ethan groaned, the words going straight to their dicks. “You know,” he continued, “I pictured us fucking sometimes. Before we got together. Didn't think much of it, just thought it was normal.”

“Which it is,” Grayson said, his hands dropping to Ethan’s pubes.

Ethan nodded, “And I always pictured you on top. Every. Single. Time.” 

“Yeah?” Grayson bit his lip, rubbing their fully hard erections.

“But I gotta say, babe,” Ethan continued. “The thought of making you into a power bottom gets me off way more than it should.”

“Fuck,” Grayson whined. 

“Like, the thought of fucking you like I did today — nonstop, aggressive, only letting you cum when I feel like it — it sends me over the edge when I’m jerking off late at night and you’re sleeping.”

“Fuck, baby,” Grayson groaned, pressing himself into his brother.

“The thought of dominating someone who I always thought would be a power top? Fucking unmatched.”

“Fuck!” Grayson screamed, his cock erupting untouched all over the both of them. “Please, baby. Make me into a power bottom. Own me.  _ Ruin  _ me. Do whatever the fuck you want with me.”

“That’s it,” Ethan grinned, stroking Grayson through his orgasm. “That’s what I want to hear. That’s my boy. I should put that big dick in a chastity lock, yeah?”

Grayson nodded vigorously, as he sobbed into Ethan’s neck.

“I’ll whip you right into the bottom slut you were meant to be.”

And with that, Ethan carried Grayson to his room and slid back into him once again.

“Yeah,” Ethan growled. “There’s that boycunt I love so much.”

Grayson cried and writhed under his brother, on his back, as he got fucked yet again.

“God you need this so bad, don’t you? Such a horny fucker. Jerking off so many times today and still needing your brother’s big cock, right?”

Grayson nodded, digging his nails into Ethan’s back.

“Watching twin porn, such a slut. Bet you wanted to fuck me way before we got together,” Ethan said, humping his twin at full speed, cock all the way in, pubes rubbing against Grayson’s ass.

Grayson whined.

“Hmm?”

Another whine.

“I’ll stop if you don’t answer.”

“Don’t stop!”

“Then answer.” Ethan started to pull out.

“Yes!” Grayson yelled. “For years I wanted this. Just like this. Please. Wanted my brother. Need my twin now. Don’t stop, E.”

“That’s what I thought,” Ethan smirked.

He plowed back into Grayson and fucked him and fucked him and fucked him. They came in unison a few moments later. And then kept going.

Late into the night, Grayson started getting groggy and falling asleep. But Ethan kept going.

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Ethan started to grow tired, too, and bred his brother one last time. But still stayed in.

He nipped at his sleepy brother’s lips, slid his fingers into so Grayson could suck on them and get them nice and wet, then used that as lube to finger his own hole. Grayson had finally fallen asleep.

Ethan sucked on his brother’s tongue and spit into Grayson’s mouth a few times, thrusting ever so slightly, still fingering himself. The sight was too hot to take in. He came again without warning.

But it wasn’t until a few moments later that Grayson’s eyes shot open. He felt a warmness spreading inside him that wasn’t cum. It could’ve been only one other thing.

“Is that—”

“Shhh,” Ethan soothed. “I know how into it you are and I wanted to give everything to you. Just feel it inside you. You like it?”

“Fuck yeah, babe. It’s so warm and fluid and filling. It feels fucking amazing.”

“Good. Wanna take care of my boy. Now,” Ethan said, finally pulling out after his stream died off. Grayson clenched his ass. “Your turn.”

“Now? It’s 3am,” Grayson groaned.

“Prepped my hole for you and everything.” Ethan stepped off the bed and spread his cheeks, exposing his wet hole. “But,” he turned around, “if you don’t want me…”

“Get the fuck over here,” Grayson snapped, pulling Ethan in.

In an instant, Grayson soaked his digits in spit, got Ethan on his back, and was aggressively finger-fucking him.

“Must be so hard to pretend you're an alpha top,” Grayson said as Ethan whined. “But don’t worry, baby. I’ll show you how.”

With that, Grayson pulled Ethan’s hole open with his fingers and fucked his tongue all the way in. He’d gone too long without this heavenly taste and smell and he wasn’t about to do that again any time soon.

He flipped himself around so Ethan could gag and choke on his cock and lube it up in spit.

“Take it all the way down to my thick pubes, baby. So you can find out what a real man smells like. All that must. Sniff my balls, too.”

Grayson fucked his tongue into Ethan’s hole as far as he could get it, then pulled his fingers out, letting the tight hole close and squeeze his tongue while Ethan obeyed, gagging on his brother’s cock all the way to the base and inhaling his thick, dark pubes and heavy balls. 

Then, Grayson swung himself around and slid all the way into his brother’s ass with no warning, right to his pubes. Ethan struggled to regain his breath and Grayson leaned down to kiss him.

“Suck on my tongue, tastes just like your ass.”

Ethan obeyed.

“Fuck! Your face smells just like my ass,” Grayson said, licking all over his brother’s face. He was snapping his hips so fast that Ethan didn’t think it was humanly possible. He couldn’t focus. 

“Yes, baby. That’s what I wanna feel,” groaned Grayson as Ethan clenched around him. “That’s a good cunt. That boypussy I love so much.”

Ethan could barely breathe but he managed to mutter, “Faster. Harder.”

Grayson scoffed, smirking. “That’s what I fucking thought, slut.”

He picked up his pace and humped his twin. The bed shook and shook, and would pull away from the wall as Grayson pulled out for a moment then hit the wall as he slammed back in and bottomed out.

Ethan’s toes were curled, back was arched, eyes were rolled back, and nails were dug into his brother’s sturdy back.

“Wanna make me a power bottom?” Grayson scoffed. “No way. You’re the only submissive slut here. Gonna whip you into being my little pet. Put a collar and leash on you. Walk you around and make you piss outside. Maybe even strip you down in public and fuck you so everyone can see who owns your little cunt.”

Ethan cried and whimpered under his brother. 

“Who owns you, boy?”

Ethan whimpered more.

“Tell me.”

“Gray,” Ethan begged.

“Tell me, E.”

Ethan started to cum.

“Tell me!”

“You!” Ethan yelled. “You fucking own me. You own every inch of my fucking body, Gray. Do whatever you fucking want with me. Please!”

And with that, Grayson wrapped his arms under Ethan and pressed their bodies together, feeling Ethan ejaculate between them. With a few more, thrusts, Grayson started cumming, too.

He pressed their lips together and never wanted to break it. Pulse after pulse, wave after wave, his balls convulsed and unloaded a flood of cum into his brother. 

With one more thrust, they broke the bed, with a leg snapping and crashing down. It was crooked now, but they couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment. 

Ethan’s cum glued them together and dripped down their bodies, all over the sheets.

They both groaned.

“Been practicing,” Grayson said. “To do this right after I cum.”

“To do what?” Ethan asked.

But Grayson didn’t have to answer. He felt it right then, flooding him and filling him up, just as he had done to his brother earlier. The warm piss unlike anything he’d ever had inside him.

His eyes went wide. Grayson smirked and shoved him into his armpit. 

“Lick it,” he said, filthily.

Ethan obeyed and licked his brother’s hairy armpit, tasting the sweat and musk.

“Really get in there and get every hair,” Grayson commanded. “Want you to taste it and get it soaked. Both of them.”

The sensations were overwhelming. The stream in his ass, the tongue on his armpit, the body heat between them both — it was home.

As Grayson stopped pissing, Ethan moved to the other armpit, savoring every lick. Grayson, whose cock never went soft, then started thrusting again.

“I’m keeping everything you gave inside me and you’ll do the same, okay?” Grayson said.

Ethan nodded and licked his brother’s pit one last time. He was feeling so full but knew his brother had a lot to give him and wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

“I want to be more sexual with you. All the time,” Grayson said, picking up his pace. “At home, in public, everywhere. I wanna fuck you in front of everyone. Post nudes with you. Mark you. Show everyone who you belong to.”

“Fuck, Gray,” Ethan panted. “Anything. Anything for you.”

“Good,” Grayson said and fucked his brother. Over and over and over and over. The rest of the night was sleepless and filled with an incalculable amount of cum and various other liquids. It was a night they would never forget. 

They woke up around 2pm, exhausted, but feeling whole. Grayson, of course, was the first one up, and woke Ethan up with kisses.

“Hey,” he smiled.

Ethan grumbled and buried his face.

“I love you, sweetheart.”

Ethan peaked out and smiled. “Love you, too.”

Grayson looked at the mess of a room they made and wasn’t eager to see what they did to the rest of the house and property. 

“Clearly we’re both vers,” he said. 

Ethan nodded, groggily. 

“But it’s fun to get in those dominant moods.”

“Agreed,” Ethan said, yawning and kissing his twin.

“Wanna go again?”

Ethan shot him a look.

“Kidding!” Grayson laughed. “Kind of.”

“Jesus, Gray. Let’s eat something first.”

“You got it, bro.”

“ _ Babe _ ,” Ethan teased.

Grayson smiled and nodded. “Babe.”

After a few weeks, they started to initiate their plan. They agreed to take it agonizingly slowly, but that they could at least start it. It was a little more difficult than they imagined. They started with holding hands and, at the beginning of the video, they were doing it to be funny. By the middle, they were pulling each other by the hand to follow the other. By the end, they were holding hands unironically.

“We’ll have to be even slower than that in the future,” Grayson laughed as they watched the video.

“Oh well,” Ethan shrugged it off. “It was so nice.”

“Absolutely. This will be a bit trickier than I thought, though.”

“Let’s not think about it now,” Ethan said.

Grayson raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

Ethan nodded, “Let’s focus on the good. All the nights we have yet to come.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

“The future holds so much good. So much love.”

“All the love, my love.”

“And then some.”

“And then some, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading this series!!! let me know what you thought and what your favorite part was!!!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!
> 
> leave a comment and let me know what you think :)
> 
> i think i could do a chapter 2 about the next day and then end it, but as of right now there's just this one!


End file.
